Conventionally, a rotating electric machine has a motor section and a controller section for controlling the motor section. For example, in the rotating electric machine disclosed in a patent document 1 (i.e., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-90377), the controller section is positioned in an axially non-overlapping position with the stator of the motor section. The positioning of the controller section outside of the stator in the axial direction may also be described as being positioned in an area outside of the stator of the motor section in an axial direction. In other words, the controller section and the motor section do not share a range of axial coordinates.
In the rotating electric machine of the patent document 1, the motor case is covered by a cylindrical shaped motor case, and the controller section is covered by a cylindrical shaped cover, respectively, for the preventing the intrusion of dust, water and the like into those sections. Further, rust is prevented. Even further, an annular sealing member is provided at a joint between the motor case and the cover. The annular sealing member prevents the intrusion of dust, water, etc., into the controller section through the joint.
Further, an opening is formed at a predetermined position on an opposite end of the cover of the controller section, i.e., the opposite end of the cover of the controller section relative to the motor case. The opening of the cover is sealed by a resin-made connector that is glued thereon. In such configuration, when glue used to seal a gap between the connector and the opening of the cover is not sufficiently sealed, dust, water, etc., may intrude into the controller section through the gap between the connector and the cover. When the dust, water, etc. intrudes into the controller section, malfunction of the controller section may be caused and/or a metal in the controller section may rust.
Further, in the structure of the rotating electric machine of the patent document 1, a shape of a connecting part that connects the connector and the cover is not a simple one. That is, the rotating electric machine in the patent document 1 has its cover and the connector connected by adhesion (e.g., glue). Therefore, it is difficult for the rotating electric machine of the patent document 1 to have an elastically-deformable sealing member or the like disposed at a position between the cover and the connector in a compressed state.
Further, when the rotating electric machine in the patent document 1 has two sealing members, i.e., one sealing member disposed at a joint part between the motor case and the cover in addition to the other elastically-deformable sealing member at a position between the connector and the cover, in case that the two sealing members are compressed in the same direction, the sealing structure of the two sealing members may be evenly affected by the stress, the twisting force and the like at a time of assembly, which may cause the same assembly error or the like. Therefore, the dust-proof and water-proof structure by the two sealing member may be damaged by such stress or the twisting force. In other words, the stress in one direction in the course of assembly of the rotating electric machine in the patent document 1 may deteriorate or damage all sealing structures when all sealing structures are configured in the same manner.